


Satan's chase. Hybrid no more?

by Xbertyx



Series: Hybrid collection. [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cocaine, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Hallucinations, Infidelity, Insanity, LSD, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 'hybrid?'</p><p>After being in a coma for months, will Grell wake up? Has she really been cured of the demon blood that had infected her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have I awoken?

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet into the new story.

 Black as far as the eye could see. Stretching endlessly in front, behind, above and below. There was no end to this colour, no corners of this world to signify a start or an end.

 It was cold, wind blowing but not disrupting this depressing colour and it felt so very lonely.

 A deep voice echoed in the blackness, no source of the sound to be seen. "So you have come, welcome little reaper."

 Red hair swayed in the wind, as she tried to detect, just where in this empty world that voice was coming from. It sounded just like that demon's, Claude faustus', voice.

 She shook the thought from her mind. Impossible, he had died over thirteen decades ago.

 "What do you want from me?" The reaper asked.

 "Oh we would like a lot of things from you, you can't escape from us now." The voice said.

 "What?" Shocked etched into her tone.

 "You were infected with demon blood, we're you not?"

 "Er, yes. What of it?" She asked, confusion crossing her brow.

 "Indeed you were, not just any blood either, a blood line passed down through a family, related to Satan." The voice mocked.

 She gritted her sharp teeth. "I said, what of it? Who the hell are you?"

 "We have come for you, there is no escape now, we have caught your sweet scent. Satan's minions have etched their mark into that lovely body of yours. We will come for you."

 "I'll just tear you all apart, like that other demon." She said, anger starting to bubble.

 The voice laughed. "Oh, and what good do you think that will do you? We will just keep coming after you, one cannot escape Satan's clutches for eternity. You will be ours and your precious, loved ones. Well, they shall all die."

 "Like hell they will! She barked, going to grab her chainsaw from her coat. It wasn't there?

 The menacing laugh pierced her ears, her black surroundings whirling around in front of her. "See you on the other side."

 Her nostrils filled with the sharp stench of antiseptic, as her senses returned. She jolted upright, in a hospital bed, the plain, white room completely deserted. Machines beeped in the black of her mind. Grell Sutcliff had awoken.


	2. Improvement ?

 Weeks had dragged on, confined to her bed, with just the romance novels William had brought her, to occupy her mind.

 Her health improvement was slow, taking her almost two weeks to be able to eat solid food again. She still couldn't stand up for more than five minutes, before her weakened leg muscles gave out.

 Still, the Undertaker had told her that once her weight was back up around the seven and half stone mark, she was free to go home. She had gone back up to six and half during her time in the coma, the feeding tube they had given her, giving her body the sustenance it so very much needed.

 Doctor Cole and he had married, the reaper accociation deciding it would be best to keep an eye on him there, just in case he lost the plot again. Plus his skills would come in handy, so they had given him the job as the other doctor there.

 She hadn't heard anything from Ronald, nor had he visited her once. According to William, he had been off work since Grell had fallen into her coma. William had spent countless hours submitting paperwork, allowing him to be off sick. Even if that meant he had all of Knox's work to do, aswell as his own.

 He was at rock bottom apparently. William had told her that he thought he was heavy into drugs by now, though he wasn't able to get in touch. He had tried numerous times, going over to Ronald's flat to check up on him. The first few times, he had the door slammed in his face by the very high, very angry blonde man. Then Knox had just started swearing at him from behind the door, before finally giving him no response at all.

 William had no idea if Knox even knew Grell had woken up. One day, a few more weeks later, Grell had decided to port herself over to William's office, before she died of boredom. That hadn't ended well, her legs giving out, as she hit the floor. William had picked her up, scolding her for being so silly, as he took her back to her bed.

 Finally, her legs grew stronger again and she reached the weight she needed to be to be discharged from the infirmary. Her sorrows had only just began though. A few days before she had been discharged, she started having strange dreams of Madam Red. She even had some quite disturbing ones, filled with blackness and a familiar voice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hasn't William proposed yet, like he was going to? What is the reason? Also why is this all centered around Grell, unlike the other series where it switched to other characters? Anyone figured out where this is going?


	3. Phone calls and nagging concerns.

 The day had come for her to return to work. She was welcomed back warmly, by everyone there. Whether it was out of guilt for the way they had treated her or out of respect, she couldn't be sure.

 The nightmares where an every night occurrence, waking herself and William up in the process. She had just brushed it off as a bad dream, not wanting to tell William the strange and scary details.

 Still, she was enjoying being back at work. She had missed her chainsaw ever so much. Plus it comforted her somewhat, never being able to find it within her nightmares.

 Her waking hours were turning stranger also, nothing seemed quite real anymore. She wasn't sure if it was from being asleep for such a long time, or due to something more sinister.

 She also kept seeing black figures out of the corner of her eye, everytime spinning around to be faced with nothing out of the ordinary.

Aswell as this, her appearance seemed different in the mirror somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on what is was exactly.

 One night her and William were chatting about what to do to try and help Ronald. "I'll just write him a note, telling him I'm awake again now. He should recognise my hand writing." She said, hopeful it would work.

 She had written out the note quickly, asking William to call out to Knox. Saying that he wanted to speak to him and if he received no answer yet again, to just slide the envelope under the door.

 On the envelope, written in neat, curved hand writing, were the words 'Dear Ronnie - a message from Grell x'.

 Inside, she had wrote 'I hope you're doing ok, dear. I woke up a while ago and am back at work, thought you'd like to know that. I'd like to speak to you if I may, please give me a ring. My number hasn't changed. Lots of love - the deadly, red reaper x'.

 As soon as William had ported over with the note in hand, Grell's cell phone began to ring. She smiled and jumped up to get it quickly.

 "Hello."

 "Grell, oh my god! Is it true? Y' really awake? His voiced sounded rough and hoarse on the other end.

 "Yes dear, I'm all on the mend now."

 "Oh thank god. I was so...so worried Grell, I wasn't sure if you'd e-. The voice started to crack on the other end.

 "You don't need to worry anymore, my dear Ronnie. Are you ok though, darling?"

 He paused on the line. "...I'm fine."

 "Well I've missed you, can I come over?"

 Another pause. "...er, not right now, this place is a right...dump at the mo'. Come ova' tomorrow, afta' work.

 She smiled excitedly against the phone. "Yay! Can't wait to see you again sweetie. I'll be over about eight"

 "...All right...well, cya." He cut the phone off before she had chance to answer.

 Still, she was happy. She knew she could help her dear Ronnie, if her own demons didn't get in the way, that was.


	4. Decent into madness. Was that voice real?

 Her nightmares that night had gone to a whole never level of scary. She was at the reaper headquarter toilets, fixing her make up after being rained on. Suddenly the mirror smashed, glass flying at her face.

 The lights in the room flickered and died. She looked up, loud bangs from inside the pipes above drawing her attention. The sound moved to the corner of the room, descending to the floor. She heard it drawing closer to her and fled out of the door.

 She ran down a deserted hallway, which wasn't in that location before, stopping dead in her tracks as a figure emerged from the darkness of the hallway.

 It was an awful smelling thing, a demon in the form of a deformed goat. Maggots were falling from it, squashed under large hooves, as heavy steps echoed through the space. It was coming towards her.

\----

 She jumped up from bed with a start, her alarm going off. William was already downstairs, making breakfast. "Are you ok, Grell? You're looking a bit pale."

 "I'm fine, alarm clock just startled me."

 He eyed her with doubt. "Was it nightmares again? Tell me the truth."

 "I said I'm fine, just drop it would you."

 The work day so far was going well and she had just come back to finish some paperwork. Entering her room, she went to check herself in the mirror. Her eyes went wide with horror at her reflection.

 Dead, rotting skin. Maggots. Hair coated with thick dirt. The mirror cracked. Her dream entered her mind, making her shudder.

 Grabbing her ledger, she ran out the door to start reapings once more. She wasn't staying in this wretched place for another second.

 As soon as she got far enough away from the building, she fell to her knees, shaking. This just couldn't be happening. The voice in that dream couldn't be real and it definitely couldn't be telling the truth.

 She got back to their flat just before half seven. Getting herself ready for her visit to Ronald's, as William entered the room. "Grell, I need to speak to you."

 She turned around, feeling anxious for what he was about to say. "What is it?"

 Adjusting his glasses, he spoke. "What's been going on with you today? Luke told me he saw your running for your life out of headquarters earlier on."

 She gritted her teeth. "I said it was nothing! Just leave it already!" She grabbed her coat and ported over to Ronald's flat.

 Knocking on the door, she heard movement coming from the hallway. Ronald opened the door.

 Grell winced slightly at the sight of him. He had lost weight and a lot of it. He looked extremely gaunt, just like Grell had before her coma, she thought sadly. He was wearing torn jeans that hung from his hips and a long sleeved ACDC hoodie. His hair had grown, thick and wavy, passed his shoulders.

 His eyes were bloodshot but he had looked to have bothered to shave and smelled of Lynx.

 "Well...come in then." He said nervously, tugging at the hem of his hoodie sleeve. Grell just looked at him for a second, before lunging forwards and pulling him into a tight hug.

 "Oh Ronnie. We have been so worried about you. You didn't turn up for work, phone or even text one of us." She breathed out, squeezing the life out of him.

 "I'm...alright. Can I get you anything? Dun' have much food in 'er, erm...tea?"

 She smiled at him and let him go. He locked the door. "Yeah, tea sounds lovely darling. You know how I like it." She fluttered her eyelashes at him and he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking into the small kitchen.

 She sighed and sat on the sofa. The distinct smell of weed emitted from the kitchen. Her phone beeped. A text from William. 'How is Ronald? I'm sorry about earlier, can we please discuss this when you get home?'

 Her eyes narrowed. There was nothing to discuss! She angrily tapped out a reply. 'I'm not coming home tonight. Ronnie could use some company. Night.' A reply quickly followed but she ignored it.

 Looking around the room Ronald had obviously cleaned that morning, she noticed the vodka bottles on the TV stand, along with a packet of what looked like pills.

 As she heard the kettle reach its boil, a shadow darted across the room. "We're coming for you, little reaper." That voice echoed in her head.

 Her body started to shake again, resting her head in her hands, she tried to push the worry from her mind. She needed something to escape this reality. She hated to admit it, but she was frightened.  

 "Babe, y' alright." Ronald asked, placing the tea on the coffee table in front of her.

 "Ronnie, I have a question?"

 "Hmm?"

 "Those pills, do they help? Help you forget?"

 He looked down, shame crossing his face, not sure where this question was heading. "Erm...They do, for a lil' while atleast."

 She looked up, straight into his eyes. "I want to try them too. I want to escape."

 "Why?"

 Tears fell from her eyes. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I wish I could...I just don't feel safe anymore."

 Walking over to pop a few pills into his own mouth, swallowing them dry, he turned back around and sat down next to her, pulling her into a sideways hug. "I'll...keep you safe, you shouldn't...bu' if that's what you want, I can't exactly stop y', can I?"

 He had no leg to stand on. He had no right to judge. He loved her and maybe he felt this was the only way to help her?


	5. Pills, booze, smoke and sex. I'll help let you use me, out of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right I know I'm probably going to get a lot of hate on this chapter. Because ye, what the hell is Grell thinking? She isn't, that's the point. Her fierce personality overriding her judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I put dialogue like this "me-I want you." Means that her words are getting messed up due to the drugs, she says something then realises it's not correct so says the right word.

 Last night was a blur of pills and smoke, but atleast she hadn't had any nightmares. Shifting from her sleeping position on the sofa, she looked down to see Ronald passed out on his floor, hoodie rolled up to just above his belly button.

 She felt safe here, as weird as it sounded. There was no way she was going back to work now, not after what had transpired the previous day. Today was too turning into a blur. Half way through a drugs binge, there was a knock at the door.

 Ronald staggered over to open it. "Grell, ge' up, Will's here for y'."

 William's faced turned to a worried and angry scowl at seeing her, obviously very drunk and very high. "What's the meaning of this?! What exactly do you think you're doing?!" He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her out the door.

 She snatched her arm back. "Ya wouldn't under...understand, she slurred. "Get out, out...go away, go, go!"

 "Grell I'm just trying to help!" He said, door slamming and locking in his face. He hammered on the door. "Grell, for goodness fake, just talk to me. Just tell me what's going on here."

 No answer. He sighed, turning to walk away. He would try again once she sobered up. Grell slid down the door at hearing him leaving, tears falling down her face as she hugged her knees to her chest.

 "Er, Grell, what tha' 'ell was that all about? What aren't y' telling me?"

 She shot up, almost falling over. Not him too. 'Just let me forget', She thought, grabbing Knox by the colar. "Just Sh...shut up already, Ron." She pulled him into a rough kiss. 'Let me escape this mess.'

 The next binge started off with smoking Weed, washed down with bitter Vodka. She was mad at William. He couldnt help, or understand how she felt and now he was coming barging in and judging her?

 Her anger turned to bitter vengeance, how dare he? She would show him that she didn't need his judgement.

 Swallowing some pills, Lsd they were called if she remembered correctly, she slurred "Ronk...er, Ronnie come 'er.

 He walked over, being pulled down on to the sofa. "Yeah?"

 "You...sec -said you loved me before, right?"

 "Still do, why?"

 She climbed on top of him. "Then make, my -me forget." She ground her rear down on his crotch, sloppy, wet kisses trailing his neck.

 He paused, dumbfounded, before he slid his hands up her sweaty blouse. Was this really happening? He'd dreamed of this moment for what felt like a lifetime and even though it wasn't happening the way he would really want it to, he didn't care.

 He knew she didn't love him in that way, that she was just hurt and scared, over something. That he was just a second choice but he didn't mind at that moment, this was the closest he'd ever get to her love.

 Tops removed, his hands graced up her skirt, rough skin against tender thigh. Reaching into her pants and stroking her, she moaned softly. "Hn, Ron, bed, now."

 She stood up on shaky legs, pulling him to the bedroom, where more packets of pills and powders were strewn.

 She lay on the bed, grabbing some more pills and Vodka, gulping them down hungrily. Her sense of right and wrong, of sanity and fidelity, started to slip.

 Ronald pulled off his jeans and pants, kicking them off to the floor, before he walked over to pull hers from her body too. He sucked on a few fingers, leaning between her legs and pulling one on top of his shoulder.

 He slid his fingers in, loving how her head pressed against the bed, as she let out a throaty moan. They were both rock hard with lust now, as he moved Grell's legs to around his waist, pulling her hips up slightly.

 He pushed into her, grunts and pants falling from his lips. Not waiting for her to adjust, he thrust into her with a quick force.

 Her hands gripped the sheets below. "Ah fuck, Ronnie, right..then - there." The force of him banging into her was making the backs of her shoulders hit the bed with hard Rythme.

 His grip on her hips tightened, as he groaned out. "Hn, Grell y' so tight. Y' f...feel amaz..zin'. "

 She lifted a hand from the bed, wrapping it around herself and pumping quickly, as her stomach burned with upcoming climax. They both came together, collapsing in a tangle of limbs, atop the sheets.

 The day continued in much the same manner. Lsd, Ecstasy, Cocaine, Weed and Crystal Meth. You named it, Knox had it hidden in a drawer or under his bed somewhere.

 Grell's mind was swimming, after too much Cocaine and various pills. She had lost count of the times they had gone at 'it'. The drugs had numbed her conscience and she was like an uncaged beast.

 Eyes unfocused, as Knox held her arms pinned against the bed, ramming into her like a brute, she felt a sting as liquid started to run down her legs.

 Knox felt it too and looked down, pulling out quickly. "Er, Grell, blood."

 She giggled slightly. "Don't mind them- that. Just carry on. You can't hurt...him-me, don' worry.

"Alright? If y' sure."

 He fell on top of her, spent. Her mind was swirling, random drabble slipping from her lips.

 Knox stood up, wobbling over to the bedside table that was home to a few unused needles. "Hey, babe? Wanna try summa' this shit, it'll make everythin' betta'."

 She giggled softly at this, Nodding. Knox wrapped a tie around her arm messily and pulled on it, tightening it against her clammy skin. Pushing the needle into a vein he found, she hissed slightly, eyes rolling back into her head.

 Ronald followed suit, then lay on the bed next to her and pulled her against him, as he too passed out.

\------

She woke up, heavy headed, the next morning. Knox was still out cold, tangled up with her. Looking over, she saw someone sitting in the chair. William was looking at them both, face expressionless. No hurt, no anger, nothing.


	6. Texts, sick records and the beginning of recover?

 She looked at him, wide eyed, waiting for him to erupt in rage. He didn't.

 "So you didn't bother to knock this time, just ported straight in here?"

 William stood up. "I came to talk to you, thinking you would have sobered up by morning. I didn't expect to find this, that's for sure."

 "You're not angry?"

 William sighed. "No I'm not angry, hurt is a more fitting word. I don't even understand what's happening. You know I'd do anything for you, I'd try to help you no matter the repercussions. But if you wont explain a thing to me, how am I suppose to help you?"

 He nodded towards the bed. "How am I suppose to help him. I doubt either of you were thinking straight when you climbed into bed together, we're you?"

 She sat up slightly, looking down at her hands. "No, I...erm, was mad at you. I wasn't thinking."

 "Why mad?" He cocked his brow at her, a bit confused. He knew she had been acting cranky, but he honestly hadn't much idea why.

 She gulped, her throat suddenly feeling extremely dry. "I can't tell you. It doesn't make any sense."

 "Maybe it will to me."

 Tears fell from her eyes. Never had she felt so pathetic. She'd just cheated on the love of her life, bedded her best friend, who she knew would feel hurt and used, and she couldn't even tell William why. "I'm sorry Will."

 He went to sit on the edge of the bed, next to her, pulling her hand into his. "Do you really think this is helping? You came here to help Ronald, didn't you? How is playing with his heart going to help his recovery? It'll just knock him back."

 Looking up at him, she whispered hoarsely. "I know that. I wasn't thinking, the drugs were just an escape. The...The sex was just an escape."

 "An escape from what?! Honestly Grell, you're worrying me half to death. I thought I was going to lose you last year, now I'm even more worried."

 She pulled her hand from his grasp, guilt engulfing her heart. "Oh William, just go, please. I can't be dealing with all this right now."

 He eyed her for a second, before standing up, shaking his head. "If you want to escape from whatever it is that's troubling you, you can't do that alone. I'm not going to mention this infidelity again, not until I can figure out a way to help you. I'll be texting you later, please reply."

 He ported out of sight, before she sighed. "I will, thank you. I'm so sorry."

 A few weeks passed by and she was still stuck between wanting to move forward and wanting to just bury her head in the sand of drugs and bodily pleasure.

 William had text her at all hours of the day and night and when she was in a sober enough state, she always made sure to reply.

 He had told her how he had to have a meeting with the council, who were not at all happy with her behaviour. She had missed enough work already, through sickness.William had managed to get her on the sick records too, atleast for the time being.

 At the three week mark, she had agreed to come home, under one condition. Knox was to stay there too, in the spare room of their large flat.

 Knox had agreed, fed up of digging himself deeper into this hole. He didn't want to go and have to stop pretending him and Grell had any sort of relationship, beyond an iron grip friendship. He knew he had to though, he couldn't drag her down with him any further.


	7. Branded and broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but one chapter :)

 Grell had gone back to work after a few days, though she was still fearful of the monsters that might be lurking around every corner. It wouldn't have fazed her, if only that voice hadn't of told her that no matter the amount of them she killed, more would come.

 Her body had bounced back after all the drugs, not being on them long enough to suffer any withdrawals. Reaper bodies could withstand a lot. Even so, her nightmares had returned with a vengeance, being more bloody and gruesome than before. She felt the monsters getting closer and it shook her to the core.

 Ronald was not so lucky, he had been on them for far too long now and with such heavy use, even a body as resilient as his was suffering. He'd wake up in night sweats, his body spasming from top to toe. His body was in constant motion, muscles aching with never ending shakes.

 His mental state was suffering too. Now that Grell had returned to William's bed, he felt lonely and sick with hurt. He didn't blame her though, it was his own fault for being too hopeful.

 He'd wake up sobbing over it at regular intervals. Grell would hear him, being too scared to sleep much herself and come into his room.

 He'd lay his head on her lap, arms wrapped around her waist, crying that he loved her and hated feeling this way.

 She'd just pet his hair soothingly, saying how sorry she was and that she never meant to hurt him like this. Occasionally, she'd try to cheer him up with silly jokes and random thoughts like, "you really need a hair cut, darling."

 One night she had woken up, a terrible dream of a dismembered Madam Red etched into her mind. That wasn't what woke her though. A deep pain scorched her stomach. It felt like she had been burned right down to her very core.

 She screamed out, thrashing against the covers, waking William up. He had held her down, asking her what was wrong.

 Getting no answer and a smell of burnt flesh wafting into his nostrils, he pulled her nightgown up. A thick, black, burnt hand mark was branded into her stomach. Sharp pointed fingers were marked against her skin, attached to the palm print. "Grell, what an earth?"

 Knox ran into the room, panic on his face at hearing Grell's shrieks. "Wha' the 'hell is going on in 'ere."

 Grell screamed out again, back arching against the bed. Ronald and William watched in horror as letters were carved into her skin by an unknown claw, appearing on her bare skin by the burn, uncovered from her nightgown.

 The scrawl spelt out the words. 'You're ours now, reaper.'


	8. A night from hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing an extra chapter explaining Knox's fate? Comment your opinions on this please.

 That night had terrified them all, especially after Grell had finally told them of the dreams and hallucinations she'd been having. The two men had stayed in the room that night, trying to sense this invisible monster.

 The day after, William had taken Grell into work, getting the Undertaker to give him the number of the Phantomhive manor's butler, to contact Sebastian.

 Telling the demon all that he knew, all that the voice had told his lover, he hoped Sebastian would know the solution.

 His reply was like daggers sinking into William's chest. There was no solution. There was no stopping the minions of Satan from taking his precious woman away from him.

 Not wanting to give up, pulling a very frightened Grell with him, he went to the information center of the branch.

 As they entered, Grell was pulled from him, thrown against a wall. William had branded his scythe, running to attack. The demon was too strong, slashing his torso to shreds, ripping out organs and killing him instantly.

 "No, Will!" Grell had sobbed, as two pairs of black figured demons pinned her to the floor. Unable to move, she felt a jagged clawed push into her chest, piercing her heart. The pain of dying in this way was overwhelming.

 She shot up, gasping for breath, body slick with sweat as she looked around at her surroundings. She was back in that hospital bed. Spotting the digital clock on the wall, it read 9.02pm. The date under the time showed that it was 12/09/ 2008. She'd been in a coma for three years?

 At that point, William had walked into the room, as he had been doing everyday for this whole time. When he saw her, his coffee slipped from his hands, spilling all over his shined shoes.

 He ran up to her and pulled her into a long, needy hug, as she cried into his chest. It had all been a awful dream. When she had asked him before slipping into that coma, if it was really all over, she was scared of what would happen next.

 She couldn't believe the whole ordeal was over and her dream was just a fabrication of her innermost fears.

 When William had composed himself, he stood up, pulling the box from his pocket. Bending down on one knee, like he had dreamt of doing for so many months, he opened the box. "Grell, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

 A hand had flew to her mouth in shock, eyes wide and shiny with tears. Taking her hand away, she spoke shakily. "Oh my sweet William, of course I will!"

 Ronald had heard the news of their engagement from Luke, who had still kept in touch with his troubled friend. Ronald had been contacted by Grell and William but he couldn't bear to face them, so never replied.

High on Heroin, he turned on his lawn mower, which he hadn't used in such a long time. Turning it on, he placed it face up on the ground.

 He didn't know if this would really end it all. If it would just end up with him being back at the reaper training school, a victim of suicide again. He let his body fall onto it, blood and cinematic record whirling around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this was an abrupt ending but I was originally going to kill them off. I couldn't do that though, so I ended it like this and made up the story of her nighmares to explain it.


End file.
